Seven Nightmares For Botan
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Self Explanatory, May include sexual themes and some OOC with some of the characters. Chapter 2 pending.


**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters mentioned in this fiction.**

**A/N: I had an idea of a dark story involving Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, annddd Yusuke. Kuwabara is surprisingly not in this i wonder why...?**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

* * *

Botan, the very friendly, vibrant, cheery girl of the gang was not quite herself today. She pouted and stomped on the floor of her new apartment where she lived with Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. She picked up the piece of paper that had caused her to become so enraged reading it again over and over hoping those words weren't on the page.

"Oh god I hope Yusuke please doesn't think of actually doing that!" Botan's cheeks where a nice rosy pink as she kept reading the note. "But I don't want to go on a date with Koenma!" She yelled in a whiney tone.

"Oh give me a brake Botan!" Botan turned her head nervously.

"Yusuke…! I-I Didn't see you there!" she replied gulping nervously at the end.

"Can you stop with the act? We all know you love that pacifier breath!" Yusuke walked over to the counter where Botan was leaning against pouring himself a glass of water.

"Yusuke..! I don't want to get pregnant! I still have many years in this nice young body of mine and I don't want to ruin that! You disgusting pervert! You just happen to have a camera in the room too! Seeing as that room you want us to go in would be your OWN!" Botan retorted getting redder at the moment.

Yusuke took a few gulps finishing the glass. He looked up at Botan with that classic grin of his. "Nice young body huh? Why don't you give Hiei a test drive while you're at it since you still have that nice body of yours?" Upon hearing what Yusuke had to say; Botan magically whacked Yusuke on the head with a baseball bat.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting! Besides I'm no hussy!"

"Says the girl in the school girl outfit… Honestly you humans and your stupid quarrels" Botan turned to her right seeing Hiei sitting on the stairs to the upper rooms.

"Hiei…?! Since when did you get in here?" Botan retorted clutching the paper in her hands with rising anger.

"Botan may I suggest you come with me upstairs so I can help you out?" Botan turned to her left, she was surrounded by her roommates and she could only feel her anger rising further.

"I'm sorry Kurama but I think I can deal with this all on my own thank you very much!" Botan replied throwing the paper at him.

"My, my, this cat is getting very feisty I think she might be of much use to us after all Yusuke." Hiei replied with this trademark grin of evil.

"What was that?" Botan retorted angrily.

Kurama walked over to Botan placing his hands softly on her shoulders. She felt a calming effect wash over her making her anger seemingly wash away. Botan turned and looked into his eyes and smiled a bit. However this was short lived as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh look Hiei it seems she's falling in love with your precious fox demon" Botan pushed Kurama away and smacked Yusuke across the face.

"And what was the point of that Kurama?" Hiei said ignoring Botan and Yusuke.

"What was what? I just happen to have that effect on women; I don't know why it's just very odd to me that she'd look at me like that. Besides I still have to help you don't I?"

Hiei walked over to Kurama looking up at him "Effect on women? I bet you if you taught that to me I can have a little fun of my own with the only female in this place."

"Careful Hiei I'm sure Botan wouldn't like you making advances at her neither would Koenma"

"Hn…" Hiei walked over to Botan who was straddled on top of Yusuke throwing slap after slap. He caught her wrist and easily pulled her off of Yusuke. "You might as well start getting ready woman, he's already here"

"Who's already here?" Botan retorted standing over Yusuke's head giving him a nice angle.

"I am, and Yusuke stop looking up her skirt."

"Koenma…!"

Koenma was standing at the door with something Tuxedo Mask would be wearing only inverted color wise.

"I want you three boys to come with me as well. I've already arranged dates for the three of you as well."

"You mean Keiko is coming too?" Yusuke asked getting up from under Botan.

"Wait why would you even dare giving me a date? Don't you even know who I am?" Hiei replied.

"I'm sorry but I have plenty of school work to do I don't think I can make it" Kurama replied.

"Nonsense Kurama, I already told the school you have something to do. Yes Keiko is coming Yusuke and Hiei… she won't like it if you refuse… Besides you won't be with us anyway, she wants you to meet her somewhere else."

"Where is this 'somewhere else' Koenma?" Hiei asked.

"Excuse me for interrupting but where is Botan?" Kurama asked

The boys looked at the place where Botan was standing and realized she was missing.

"Oh great; Now we have to hunt her down now!" Yusuke yelled

"No we don't she's over there" Koenma replied.

"Eepp..!" Botan screamed out as she was climbing the stairs to her room.

Everyone except Koenma pounced on top of Botan who barely got her head and right arm out of their weight. She was struggling to get free in what looked like a failed attempt at a hentai scene. Kurama and Hiei kept her left arm and legs in place while Yusuke sat on top of her back.

"Unnggh…!" Botan groaned at the weight of the three boys.

Koenma stood on the stair just above Botan's head. Botan kept starring at the step and looking at Koenma's shoes. Botan felt somewhat betrayed, she felt like crying because she really hated Koenma despite her cheerful banter around him. Koenma had been making advances towards her ever since he had that adult form. It was really scary how he became almost as ruthless as his father was.

Koenma gently lifted her head by her chin and starred down into her eyes. Botan knew this look, it was the look that said "Screw everything I planned, now I've got you where I want you maybe I can have some fun with you" Botan felt a feeling of despair run through her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this and please leave a review. This will no doubt ne a story that includes chapters. Poor Botan... I hate putting her character through this though. **


End file.
